A Sunken Discovery
by breakaway01
Summary: Ben discovers something on the back of one of the scrolls from the Library of Alexandria. This discovery could lead to another big, hidden treasure. At least that's what Ben and Abigail think. But what happens when Ian escapes from jail...and finds out?
1. Sneakers

HEY! I'm soooooo excited 2 b putting this story up, FINALLY. I started on this

back n June, but I've been on and off w/ it. I'm a very busy person who has 2 get a

lot of things done and does a lot. So, yeah. Anyways, hope u enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own National Treasure, but I'm workin on Riley and

Abigail. I'll get them. Eventually. Lol

------------------------------------------------------

"Ugghh! Come on you stupid earring!" I was trying to get my new pearl earring into the

microscopic hole that people expect you to get earrings in. However, I hadn't gotten it in,

and it's been five whole minutes since my first attempt. Tonight was the grand opening of

the new exhibits at the Cairo Museum that had been discovered by Ben. Ever since the

treasure was discovered a few months ago, Ben's been sorting the treasure into specific

groups with the help of other historians. And trust me, it's not an easy process! He spent

a lot of his time with them while I was helping him to get moved into his manor along with

trying to get stuff in it, too, since he proposed to me two months ago. So life for the BOTH of

us has been chaotic.

But, that wasn't stressing me out right now, though. It was time constraint that was getting to me. Although we (as in Ben, Riley, and I) were going in an FBI private jet to it (that went faster than most other ones, by the way), I was still worried about how much time I was spending getting ready. So, I tried to limit my time, which is impossible for a woman, in order to be ready on time while stressing my guts out at the same time. And yes, I'm a HUGE worrier, especially when it comes to something like this.

I was finally ready to give up when I heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom.

"Need any help?" Ben saw me struggling with my jewelry, seeming very amused by my

feminine problems.

"Uh...yeah," I replied, my face blushing from embarrassment. "Could you put this earring

in for me?" I handed him the expensive object, hoping he wouldn't poke my earlobe with

it. But...he may.

"I'm not a woman or anything, but I guess it's worth a try." He grabbed hold of my earlobe.

Then, with his free hand, he took the earring and amazingly got it in the hole the first time.

This is one of the reasons I love having someone else, like Ben, around. He can be useful

for just about anything, even things you might not have known he could do.

"Thanks," I said as I attached the back on it, smiling at him.

"Anytime," he replied, smiling back.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he held me close as our lips touched gently against

each others' until we pulled away. We went back to smiling at each other again when

suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Ben left my bedroom and walked downstairs as I trailed behind him. He

opened the door to find Riley standing there looking, for once in his life, decent. Well...

not all of him. Everything was perfect (for Riley, it was), except for his...sneakers.

"Riley, why do you have sneakers on?" I looked at his worn out black and white sneakers,

then at Ben's nice black dress shoes.

"Do you have to make a comment at EVERYTHING? These are comfortable," Riley

said, defending himself. "Besides, they're more comfortable anyday than those twinky

things," he muttered, staring at my feet.

My mouth opened at that comment, stunned that anyone, or even him, would say something

like that in front of a woman. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Ben

stopped me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go, Abigail." Ben gave me a serious look.

"But,"

I was cut off short, unfortunately, with Ben's remark that I really wanted to go "La,la,la,

la, la, la, la." But that was inappropriate, especially for me, one of the heads at the National

Archives. So, I got to listen to it, again.

"Don't give me that," Ben told me harshly.

"Ugh. Okay," I said under my breath, mad that Ben had won, as always, and I was the

girl and had to give in.

Then, right out of the blues, the private jet arrived. 'Finally,' I thought as the three of us

went outside to be on our way to the opening. Thank you, God!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this seat is soft! Just like the ones at those furniture stores!" Riley adjusted

his seat to his comfort mode at the front while Ben and I sat behind him side by side with

me at the window.

"So, what wedding plans have you two made?" Riley asked, turning around at us.

Ben and I stared at each other. It now just hit us. We've been engaged for two months and

we haven't even started thinking about our wedding yet! I know it's was a little early, but

it was March and our wedding was at the end of August! So...yeah. As you can tell, I was

getting stressed out more than ever.

"We've made...uh...some," Ben lied to him.

"Riiiggghhttt." Riley turned around and started listening to his i-Pod.

I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled. Although we both got freaked out about

our special day, my ring had always, somehow, made me smile, no matter what the

situation was. Probably because it was given to me by someone who loved and cared for

me so much. Ben. But still, I was worrying on the inside.

As I turned towards the window, Ben put his arm around me to console me. "Don't worry.

Our you-know-what will be great."

I turned to him. "But Ben. We haven't even started thinking about our you-know-what.

There's so much to do. I mean...I'm worried to death."

"Look. I know it's a lot to plan, but it'll be fine. Let's just try to enjoy tonight, ok?"

"Okay. But you have to promise me one thing, Ben."

"And what shall that be?"

"That we start thinking about the you-know-what soon, ok?"

"Alright. That's a deal." He paused for a second. "How about if we start thinking right

now, you'll stop stressing out about all of the plans. Deal?"

I thought about it for a moment. Not stressing out about this, and anything in particular, wasn't one of my best qualitites. And it would never be, either. But I knew that if I stopped

(or if I at least tried to) and started relaxing, then both of us wouldn't have such as much

chaos later on.

"Deal," I replied. At that moment, I could hear Riley's slight snores and his i-Pod still

booming music in his ears in front of me. I leaned toward Riley and turned the i-Pod in

it's off mode. I sighed with relief, thankful now that I wouldn't have to listen to tunes

anymore, and it could just be a peaceful, quiet ride.

But, my luck ran out. He woke up the moment I leaned back in my seat. "Hey! I was

listening to that!"

"Riiggghhtt. That must be explaining why you were asleep." I responded.

"Whatever." He turned his i-Pod back on and laid his head on the headrest as he started

drifting back to Dreamland.

I closed my eyes and smiled, thinking about my dream wedding.

I know this chapter wasn't as exciting, but it gets better! Trust me!

Please R&R!


	2. The Opening

HEY! Hope u enjoy this next chapter!

"And now I would like to present Agent Peter Sadusky," Mr. Parker, the executive who was

in charge of the Cairo Museum, announced over the microphone.

Applause filled the room as Sadusky walked to the microphone. It had only been 20 minutes

since the speeches began and although there was interesting history and facts in them, my

brain, however, went to another world beyond this universe that no one knew about, except

me. Because I'm the only one who goes to it. This can be referred to as La-la Land. Trust

me. This was as boring as anything else in this small world could be. I REALLY wanted to

take me a nap (ahhh...yes would that feel good!), but I tried 120 to look interested.

However, it's not as easy as it seems. And...I was...losing this battle.

"Thank you," Sadusky said. "These new exhibits here at the Cairo Museum were honestly,

very hard to find. You could imagine how much time went into finding these. Luckily,

one man was determined to bring these exhibits from just some legend to a reality. So,

after years of searching for the Knights' Templar Treasure, from generation to

generation, he has finally proved his family's theory. It's by great honor to introduce you

to Mr. Benjamin Gates."

Everyone started clapping as Ben stood up and walked over to where Sadusky was

standing. "Now Ben. I think all these people want to hear exactly how this adventure

went. Don't you?" He turned towards the crowd. Everyone agreed by giving their

own sign of saying yes. So, to make the people happy, or else, Ben started telling his

story and how it really went down, not by what news shows across the country have

been saying. There were a few laughs, but many amazed eyes, interested face emotion

and body language, and alert ears as he continued on, mentioning Riley, Sadusky, me,

and his most 'favorite' person in the world, Ian a bunch of times.

Finally, he finished with his never-ending tale. Everyone had loved it (probably even

set some other wondering minds back on) and applauded loudly and cheerfully as

Ben returned back to his seat. I smiled at him as my eyes laid on him, telling him in

my own secret way that he did great.

"Alright, then. Let's go to the reception, shall we?" Mr. Parker said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Ben is." I sighed. He's probably talking to some fancy VIPs. The reception

area was gorgeous, decorations and decor putting the icing on the cake, and the night sky

was twinkling with who knows how many stars. And plus, I was in Cairo, somewhere I

could only dream about being in. But something was...missing from the picture. Something,

or better yet someone, like my fiancé. I sighed again, this time more heavily. It was eleven

and the three of us were supposed to leave about an hour ago.

"Hey, do you want to hop in the jet and get outta here? I'm sleepy and Ben's taking his

precious time, talking to some weird dudes who I don't even have a clue to who they are."

Riley looked at me, his sleepy eyes showing that if Riley didn't get his "handsome" sleep,

then he'd go insane the next day.

I paused for a moment. "You know...I would wait on him...but let's go." He and I walked

out of the party and back to the jet. Knots tied in my stomach as I sat down, wondering

only about what Ben would think if he knew I was leaving him in another country. Would

he forgive me? Or would he get violently angry? 'Too late now,' I thought as the

jet started to move, starting its trip back to the U.S. Riley's i-Pod starting booming music

that I really couldn't stand, so I decided to lay my head on the to see if my mind could

drift me off somewhere for a little bit. But it didn't work. My blue eyes glanced at my

ring, just looking at it with no feeling what so ever. Then, they closed for a nap before I

could have real sleep without me sitting up or sounds of Riley's...disturbing tunes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sounds of the jet landing suddenly woke me up in a flash. Finally, after that long trip back

from Cairo, I was finally home and ready to get some beauty sleep I needed. I got up from

my seat when I almost forgot Riley, who had fallen asleep, too while his little 'baby' was

still playing.

"Riley, come on. Time to wake up." I shook him gently, so he wouldn't be too disturbed

and complain to me, again.

"Kelly, is that you?" he responded groggily.

What? Who was he talking about? Then, I realized that Ben, him, and I had been

on Regis and Kelly just the other day for yet, another interview. Riley had instantly fallen

in love with her while she was interviewing us with her hair, her beauty, her everything.

I was sick to my stomach especially when after the show, he told Ben that she was HOT

(I listened in on their conversation. Not a great idea!). My mind wanted me to throw up,

however, Ben wouldn't have had it.

"Riley, GET UP!" I now shook him violently.

"Sure, Kelly. I'll be your husband."

This was now ALL I could stand. How could I ever wake him up? Then, I did what he

usually gets when he tries to sound attractive with women. My foot moved from where it

was to where Riley's right foot was. Then, I smashed it, applying as much pressure I could

to it as possible.

Within moments, Riley's eyes opened in a snap. "OWWWWWW!" He looked up at

me. "WHAT did you do THAT for?"

"To snap you back into reality."

"Well you DIDN"T have to do it like that, Abi!" He stood up and followed be out of the

plane and to the house, wincing at every step he stepped. I grabbed the key under the mat

and unlocked the front door, relieved I was home. Riley made his way to the kitchen to

try to find some ice for his foot, which probably wasn't necessary while I went up to my

room, next to Ben's (we decided to have separate rooms until we were married) and

went to the bathroom. My hand reached for a cloth as I turned on the water to make it

damp. When I had done that, I started rubbing my face. Hard. Heavy, black make-up

covered the small piece of cloth as I rubbed harder and harder. Finally, I got it all off so

the pillows wouldn't get dirty, but my face was masked in a light red color, paying the

price.

I walked back into the room where sleepiness took over my body, so I just decided to

sleep in my dress. I fell on my personal cloud and looked at 3:45 A.M. blazing on my

alarm clock. My eyes drifted on my ring, but this time, I didn't smile. I just...stared at it

gloomily with sad, beady eyes. I wanted Ben to be here so badly, but...he wasn't. He just

wasn't. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I swear it took me til the end of time to

finally fall asleep in peace with both my mind and body.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter a WHOLE lot better!

Please R&R!


	3. Something Familiar

I'm sooooo sorry about not updating as quickly as I wanted 2. I was going

2 post it yesterday, but I had things 2 do and things got n the way. So, sorry

once again! Anyways, hope u enjoy this next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Abigail...Abigail..." Ben shook me gently, just enough to wake me up.

"Uh-huh?" I replied groggily, not caring to sit up or even to open my eyes.

"Abigail, listen. I'm going over to the Cairo Museum for the day to check out something I

looked at last night in the FBI jet. The reason I woke you is to know if you wanted to go

with me."

"What suddenly happened to Riley?"

"Riley's here. At OUR house?"

"He was last night."

Ben sighed. "Well, I guess we'll leave him a note and give him some cash to order pizza

or something due to his lack of cooking skills."

I then got the picture of Riley trying to cook something simple in the oven. I giggled as

he in my mind burned his hand on the hot dish, forgetting to put on an oven mitt. Then

again, Ben was just about as good as Riley in the cooking field, too. He tried to make

dinner just the other day, but I swear if I hadn't been there, he would've burned the house

done. So, Riley and Ben cooking. Not going to happen. The only appliance they could

work was the microwave in which they either heat up leftovers or TV dinners. Maybe

that's the reason they became friends. 'Good thing I'm handy in the kitchen. Or else...'

"Abigail. Are you going or not?" Ben repeated, interrupting my thoughts.

My mind fogged up, like it usually did in mornings, erasing the question out of my head.

So, I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Sure, whatever."

-----------------------------------------------------

I looked out my jet window, scared to death. I realized I was sitting next to the man who I

abandoned at the opening last night. 'He's probably just trying to not look mad. I mean, I

made a move I shouldn't have done. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't

think of me as an honest, trustworthy wife-to-be? What if...he hates me now? What if...'

"Abigail, are you alright? It looks like you've just seen a ghost," Ben commented, interrupting

my flooded mind of thoughts, again.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

He looked at me for a moment. "You don't look fine. Abigail, I know that face. Something's

bothering you. Really bad."

"No, there isn't!"

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there isn't!"

"Yes, there is!"

"Ben Gates! No, there ISN'T!"

"Yes, there is. You're making the matter worse if you don't tell what it is."

I let out a sigh. "I know, but..."

"But what?"

"But...I don't know."

"Look, I'm doing this because I care about you, Abigail. You know that."

"Yes, I know. But...just never mind."

"I'm..." He was suddenly interrupted by the landing of the jet. "Come on. We'll talk about

this later."

------------------------------------------------------------

The Cairo Museum is probably one of the most interesting places in the world. To me, at

least. I mean, don't get me wrong about Independence Hall, the Liberty Bell, and the other

endless American monuments and places. They're wonderful, too, but this place seemed

the best. Probably because I don't get to go here everyday, or to Cairo.

All of a sudden, I realized I was standing in front of the statue that Riley called "the blueish-

green man." I smiled, remembering Riley begging to keep it, but Ben wouldn't let him,

saying that a statue like this shouldn't be hidden away in Riley's small apartment, but in a

place where it would be honored with amazement. Riley hugged that thing probably about

a few hundred times before it was sent over here, the last item brought over. Boy what

would he do for it!

This kept my mind off Ben and the conversation we had on the plane... for a while. I didn't

know whether he'd ask me further questions about what I had been referring to or if he was

going to let it drop. Maybe he'd be too excited about what clue he found on something I don't

know what it even is. Yet. I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up too high.

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming toward me as my body stiffened, trying to be as

still as possible. I don't know why I did this, though. I just thought it might protect me in

some weird, strange way. And, I felt like it.

"Abigail? Why are you so tense like you are now?" Ben asked, stopping right in front of

me.

I turned around and faced him. "I don't know...sweetheart. I just am."

"Sweetheart?" Ben raised a brow at me.

Sweetheart? Did I just call Ben sweetheart? Great. He would never let me down for this.

(We made a promise not to call each other any names like sweetheart until we married. I

know it's weird, but we felt like it would be better.)

"Uh...Yeah."

"Do you remember our promise?" He looked at me seriously. I opened my mouth to say

something, but then he said, "No...wait. Something's bothering you. I know. You wouldn't

forget something like a promise."

I looked at what he had in his hand. "Why do you have a scroll from the Library of

Alexandria?"

"It's my key, let's just say. Don't worry. They let me borrow it to take back with me so I

could investigate on it more. Plus, Riley will want to see this."

"Oh. Well, are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We exited the museum and went out to the jet. But as I got up on the steps

of it, I stopped in my tracks. I saw something. Something...familiar. It was now more like

someone. It had a similar shadow, similar height, and a definitely familiar figure as...

someone. I had seen it for sure, before, but who was it that I saw that looked so similar?

"Abigail. Are you coming or am I going to have to abandon you in Cairo with no food,

water, cell phone, clothes, communication what so ever,"

"Ben. I get it! I'm coming!" I responded, interrupting him. I walked over to a seat and sat

down. 3:00. Great. We wouldn't be home until around 7:30, and by that time, Riley would've

already have magazines, books, and other stuff lying on the floor and the entire room for Ben

and me to pick up, have either the TV on to watch anything that was decent on or his laptop

going, and pizza would be EVERYWHERE. In the kitchen, on the dining table, and of

course, our what used to be nice and clean furniture.

Suddenly, I got an answer to my question. I widened my eyes. Could the person I'd seen

been...Ian?

Well, hope you enjoyed that last, unraveling chapter. I'm not sure when I'll put the

next chapter on here, but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible! Thanks for

understanding!

PLEASE R&R!


	4. A Clue

HEY! Thank you so much 2 all of my reviewers and the ones to come!

Hope u like it!

-------------------------------------------------------

Ian. No...it couldn't have been. He was in federal prison. He can't get out. Can he?

No...he can't. He just...can't. But I swear, the image I saw looked VERY similar to his,

the height was the same, and that somewhat creepy feeling was there, too. I suddenly

felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, knowing that something wasn't right.

Something was going on. And it was bad. REAL bad.

'Should I tell Ben?' I thought. 'Should I just tell him that something's wrong with

me and tell him what it is?'

Instantly after that thought, Ben knew he had to get whatever what was hiding in me

finally out. "Abigail, something's bothering you real bad now. And you're hiding whatever

is from me. Please tell me wrong, Abigail!"

I wanted to tell him so badly, but a factor inside of me kept me from doing what I

now needed to do. "Ben, there's nothing wrong. Trust me," was my response.

"Okay. Now, you're just lying. Look, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll be forced

to go to extremes I really don't want to go with you, but will have to be done."

I let out a huge sigh. "Okay, okay! Look...I'll tell you what's going on." I knew I was going

to lose the battle sooner or later against him, so I decided sooner was better.

There was a long pause before Ben said, "Are you going to tell me anytime in the near

future?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to think of how to...explain this."

There was another long pause before I started. "Okay. Well..we were in Cairo, just

about to leave. When, I was walking on the jet's stairs, I noticed...a...figure." I

stopped for a moment. Then, I continued. "T-This figure looked like...like..."

"Like who?"

I swallowed hard. "I-I-I-Ian."

Ben raised a brow at me. "Ian?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Why do you think this could've, or at least looked at Ian?"

"I-I don't know, Ben. But I have a bad feeling about this." I could tell I had the most

worried look and body language when Ben took my hand and put it into his.

"Don't worry," he assured me, squeezing my hand. "Everything will be ok...Everything

will be ok..."

------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your information." Ian looked at Mr. Parker. "You don't know how much

you've helped me." He walked out into present day Cairo, thinking of a way to get this

scroll out of Ben's hands.

'But it's not going to be easy, though. That man will protect that thing with his life,' he

thought. Numbers of ideas kept running into his mind, giving him options on how he

could accomplish this. He kept tossing him out of his mind, though, due to all of the

evidence it could leave behind and that could lead to him back behind bars before he knew

it. There had to be a way for him to get the scroll either by distracting Ben or stealing it

silently. But how?

Then, he got a smirk on his face. "That scroll will be mine before Ben knows it." He had

just the perfect plan pop into his head. 'Thanks to that idiot Mr. Parker, this valuable

discovery will now belong to me.'

----------------------------------------------------

"Riley! We're back!" Ben entered the hallway and walked into the living room as I followed

his heels. We stopped at the living room, looking at the wreck of the room.

"Oh, no." Ben sighed. I stood by his side and realized what he meant by 'Oh, no.' A wreck like this would take literally days to clean up before it actually looked decent. If we wanted the room in very good condition, it would take twice, maybe triple the time it took to make the area look decent. THIS is the reason why we don't leave anyone alone at our house, unless

it's the FBI, or it's absolutely necessary.

Riley turned his attention from the T.V. towards us. "Wuz up?"

Ben looked at him. "Riley, why does my living room look like a tornado just came through?"

"Huh?"

"Riley, there was actually a room here before we left. Where did it go?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ben was now getting VERY annoyed. "Riley, why is my home a mess?" he said impatiently.

"...Well...see, I kinda got somethings out. And...I sorta didn't know where they came from,

so I layed them around different places. Heh, heh, heh."

Ben probably could've killed him right at that moment, if he wanted to and if he wouldn't

be arrested, sent to court, found guilty, and be in jail for who knows how many years or

wind up dead. But Riley was his best friend, and Ben would never do anything like that to

him. Heck. Friends don't kill friends because due to wrecks in their living rooms, or I don't

think they do.

Ben turned his attention to the dining room table. The what used to be a spotless, clean, you

can look at your reflection table had a huge pizza box open on it with cheese, tomato sauce,

and crumbs covering the table.

"Oh, and sorry about your table. I was really hungry, and there was a lot of cheese on it. So

when I went to get a slice, it went everywhere. And with my hunger, I dove into the pizza

and crumbs kinda got...everywhere and tomato sauce...went with it...too."

Ben looked at him again. "It's okay." He sighed. "We'll clean it up." He's very forgiving

at times like these. But I thought Riley was getting away with too much slack from him.

Riley looked at the scroll in Ben's hand. "Hey, what's that?" His eyes gleamed with

curiosity, just like a child at an amusement park.

"It's a scroll from the Library of Alexandria that was in the treasure. There's a different

type of print on it in a whole other appearance that is, what I think, a clue that might

lead us to another treasure."

"Ben, are you sure that is going to even lead us anywhere?"

"Well, it's worth a look into."

"Okay. I'm in. But can we start this tomorrow? This critical moment in my show is

very important and I can't miss it."

His friend chuckled. "Okay. That I can do. Why don't you sleep in your room upstairs

tonight instead of the nightmare of a couch you're on now?"

"Shhh! Quiet!"

"Well, see you in morning, I guess. Abigail and I are going upstairs."

"Quiet!"

"Okay, okay!" He turned around back to me. "Come on. Let's get ready for bed and leave

Riley to his 'business'," he said to me, lowering his voice.

We walked to the grand staircase, as Ben calls it, and walked up to our rooms. My legs

ached with pain from all of the walking they had to do today. Ben was right. It was time

to get ready for bed.

I slipped off my clothes and took a nice, warm shower. I dried off my body and dried my

hair with the hair dryer, brushed it and brushed my teeth. Then, I put on a pair of navy

blue pajamas and in about an hour after starting, I was in bed under the sheets, reading a

book in German.

Ten minutes later, Ben came into my room. "So, reading another book in German, I see."

I jumped up scared. "Oh. It's you, thank goodness. Uh..yeah. It's just another of one of

my classics."

He walked over to my bedside. "Okay. Well, I just came in here to say goodnight." He

leaned over and put his lips on mine lightly, like he does every night. Then, he pulled

away.

"Good night." Ben said.

"Night." Then, he left my room and went back into his own as I layed my head on my

pillow, starting to drift off into another world.

-----------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of Ben calling out letters to Riley from downstairs. Ben talks

louder than it should be. 'Must be working on the clue,' I thought as I dragged my

body out of bed. I went into the bathroom and started to brush my bed hair as I still heard

noise from them. When the war of tangles was finally done, I walked downstairs to make

myself a regular cup of coffee since I couldn't get awake, and found Ben and Riley on

one of the cleaner recliners, working on the whatever it was that Ben found on the scroll.

I kept quiet, listening to what all of the letters Ben called out to Riley, trying to see if it

would form anything. But, it didn't make any sense to me on what this was. I sipped the

hot liquid and tried to see if my mind would clear up or think more clearly, but coffee

doesn't work that fast, however.

Finally, Ben stood up. "I think we've got it," he said to his friend, sounding satisfied. He

walked to the kitchen and was surprised to see me. "Abigail. I thought you haven't waken

up yet."

I smiled. "Surprise, surprise."

"So, what brings you up early this morning?" He walked to where I was standing, and our

lips touched gently before I could answer. When we pulled away, I told him.

"Well, I heard you from downstairs. I figured you were working on the clue with Riley, so

I came down here. Besides, with your loud voice, I can't go to sleep at all." I gave him a

small smile.

"Oh, really?" He smiled and swooped me in his arms for a moment and put me down.

Riley looked at us like if we were crazy. But, he was going to have to get used to us acting

like this all the time. Or we were going to have to wait and play with each other alone.

"So, does this clue lead to anything?"

"Well, we decoded it with a book from my library and turns out I was right." He turned

and faced his friend. "Right, Riley?"

"Hey, hey! Don't get all I'm-right-and-you're-wrong. This is only one thing. I can get

you some other time."

"So, what does it say?" I asked.

Ben turned to me. "It says, 'You think that the discovery has already been made, but it's

only the beginning. Your journey continues near the pyramids."

Okay. So the clue isn't the best one n the world, but that's all my mind could think

of today n 3rd period, which is gym. We got locks 4 our lockers today, so we didn't

change out, which gave me great thinking time.

Don't worry. The next chapter is on it's way! I'll b going 2 an eye appointment

tomorrow, and it's 1 ½ hrs. just 2 get there the least, so I'll hope 2 write a lot then!

Please R&R!


	5. A Huge Loss

So sorry 4 keeping u waiting 4 so long! I've had a little trouble n this chapter,

but a really good friend, also know as Freidon, gave me one statement that

changed everything! Thanks, Freidon! Anyways, hope u like this chapter!

And as always, please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------

I could only stare at Ben in complete shock. I mean, wouldn't anyone do that if they were

in my shoes? Just...all of this had came to me in one huge, sudden moment. It wouldn't be

anything that anyone could handle easily. Well...everyone except for Ben, who was know

probably now confused. He raised a brow at me, probably asking himself whether I was

even in reality where he was.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "Abigail, are you still with me?" He paused

slightly. "Are you even here in this universe?"

For some apparent reason, I still didn't come of my shock. Ben could probably wait for

another few minutes, but Riley had enough. "HELLO? Are you going to answer your

fiancé anytime in the next few moments." He waited for a response, but strangely didn't

get one. He sighed. "Fine. We're wai-ting on you. We're wai-ting..."

"Wow. Just...wow." That's the only thing that could spit out of my mouth so Riley could

shut his mouth up from singing his 'great and wonderful' song. But I did mean it, too.

"Thank you!" Riley seemed like his prayers had been answered because of my minor

'recovery.' "Now, let's solve this riddle, or whatever it is, so I can go sleep. PLEASE."

"Okay! Alright, Mr. Sunshine. That's what we're doing right now," Ben told him.

"...Okay. Well, first of all, when the riddle says 'near the pyramids,' it's referring to the

Great Pyramids, which are located in Egypt."

"Ok. Well, what does it mean by near, though?"

"It could refer to several thing. For instance, the Nile River..."

Then, that loyal lightbulb that everyone has turned on in my mind. "Or, it could refer

to Cairo since the pyramids are about ten miles from Cairo. The Nile is about 4,000

miles, and who knows where a clue could be in it, if there is one. I don't think they'd

put your clue anywhere that would be too hard to find it."

"She's got a point, Ben."

Ben looked at him with a look that made Riley suddenly turn silent. "Well, then it must

be in Cairo." He turned back to me. "I think we're on to something." He put on his childish

grin, just like the one he put on when he realized there was a cipher on the back of the

Declaration of Independence.

"So, NOW can I go to sleep?" Riley was desperate to get out of this mess he was put in.

"Yes, Riley. You may go to sleep now," Ben responded with a slight smile on his face.

"Good." Riley slowly walked to the staircase and walked up to his room in a daze. You

could tell by his droopy eyes and the pace he walked that Ben had tortured him to the

point where he couldn't stand it any longer. Well, in order to be a Gates, you've got to

get up early. And that's not one of Riley's best qualities.

"So, when is this high-stake adventure going to start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm figured I've tortured Riley enough for today and it's not even 8:00. He

needs his sleep. Besides, today's Sunday and the FBI doesn't let anyone outside of them

to take off with one of their jets."

"That's one thing for sure. Riley does needs sleep to function properly."

Then, all of a sudden, I got a terrible feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to

happen. My type of terrible feelings usually came true which means, I didn't think something

was going to occur when these happened, but I knew something horrible was going to

happen. Just like the one at the gala when Ben stole the Declaration.

Ben could sense that something was wrong. "Abigail, is everything alright." He put my

hand into his and squeezed it slightly.

"...N-No. ...Ben, something...bad is going to happen."

"Bad? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I don't know where, when, who, what, or why, but...something's going to

happen. And my feeling doesn't make it any better. Just..." I could feel tears gently starting

to roll down my cheeks. "Ben, I'm scared."

He pulled me close to him as I sobbed silently, letting all of my emotions go. It felt good

just to cry and not be strong as Ben whispered, "It'll be okay...It'll be okay..."

After a long time, I finally looked up at him. "Ben, everything's not going to be okay. I just know. Something terrible's going to happen."

He hugged me and engulfed me in his protection. Then, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Abigail, don't say that. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

I drew in a deep breath. "You're right. Everything will be fine. Just fine."

------------------------------------------------------

Wwwooooooo The security system went crazy, letting its warning spread through every

inch of the manor. I woke up in a heartbeat, knowing that something was going to go

wrong. One way or another. I got out of bed quickly and did the first thing that came into

mind. I went to Ben's room to warn him, if he wasn't already awake, that something was

going on, and something was going to turn out wrong.

I guess Ben knew this, though. When I entered his room, he was already out of bed and

no where to be found. "Oh, no," I whispered to myself. He was going to be in huge trouble

in some fashion that was going to affect him seriously.

Suddenly, my ears detected the sound of glass shattering from downstairs as I jumped. My

heart seemed to start beating in my throat, making it harder for me to breathe, as I stood in

panic, thinking of what to do. But, I already knew what I had to do, though. I grabbed the pocket knife to defend myself on the wooden dresser to defend myself and started to walk quietly out of the room and to the rail of the stairs.

My hand reached and grabbed the rail as I started down the stairs cautiously. I shook with

fear as I walked down each and every step. When I made it to about the middle of the stairs,

I caught a glimpse of the burglar. He was dressed from head to toe in black. Nothing, but

the color, black. As I stared at him, he saw me and was about to do something I never

wanted to encounter.

He retrieved a small, black pistol from his back pocket and aimed it towards me. I stood

frozen still, scared to death, thinking about death. Just death. He put his finger on the

trigger, ready to shoot. My mind told my legs to move out of the scene. But when they

started to, the trigger was pulled and a shot rang out in the room.

I screamed and ducked, supporting myself by holding on to one of the smaller railings

that supported the bigger one, and missed the bullet by only a couple of inches. He shot

again, and I moved out of the path of another bullet luckily by missing it only by an inch

that time. He was going to shoot a third time, but he ran out in a flash through the window

that he had shattered earlier.

My senses told me it was all over now and was okay for me to go downstairs. My legs

moved down the stairs, still shaking from that horrific encounter with whoever it was.

I was just thankful that I had my life still with me, and was not on the staircase, bleeding

to death with my only life on the line. I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

My feet finally touched the floor and I walked towards the living room. When I entered the

room, I could tell something had gone wrong, just like my feeling had told me, by Ben's

facial expressions and some slight body language.

"B-Ben, is everything...alright?"

He looked at me sadly. "No... you were right. Something terrible just happened."

My eyes widened in fear. "What exactly h-happened?"

"The scroll. It was...stolen."

Hope u liked it! I'll try 2 update ASAP. I'm getting pretty busy, now, but don't

worry! That doesn't keep me from writing!

One tip, though. NEVER write fanfictions right AFTER u get ur eyes

dilated. U can still write, but it's VERY strange! Take my word 4 it!


	6. The Unfortunate, Right Guess

2 all of my wonderful reviewers, thank u so much! I've been having so

much fun writing this story! Enjoy another great chapter!

Please R&R!

----------------------------------------------------

I looked at my husband with sympathy. "Oh, Ben. I'm so...sorry this happened."

He shook his head. "No. I'm the one who should be apologizing, Abigail. I should've

listened to you instead of trying to tell you everything was going to be fine and nothing

terrible was going to happen. So.. I'm sorry, Abigail."

What? Why was he saying sorry? I couldn't have blamed him for not listening to me. If

someone ran up to me and told me that something bad was going to happen, I probably

would think they're insane. He, at the time, was placed in the position where I couldn't

stand my feeling anymore and he couldn't just make it worse by asking what was going

happen and when. He had to console me. He had to protect me. He was somewhat...

forced to do this instead of believe me. Ben had the right to do this, and he shouldn't be

sorry for trying to make me feel better.

"Ben, you shouldn't be sorry. You had to comfort me, and I understand that."

Ben stood up. "Abigail, I should've believed in you. I was only using my logic on this,

and turns out I was wrong."

"Ben, you were put in a position where you couldn't believe me and make things even

worse for me than they were. There's nothing to say sorry about." Before I could say

another word, though, he put his finger on my lips.

"Don't say anything else. You were right, and I was wrong. And I'm sorry for that.

Trust me. I should be saying sorry, not you."

I wanted to get my point out to him, and also ask him if his logic was right this time.

But, his finger was on my lips, so I couldn't speak unless I really tried to, but it would

come out all funny...in somewhat of a way. And when he took it off my lips, he started

back to his room, probably wanting (and needing) to get back to sleep as the night had

started before the security system starting going nuts.

I started back up to my room, still confused at why Ben said sorry for something he

should've done, although he thought I was a little crazy (which I, in a way, was). But

I really didn't want to think about that now. I just wanted to be back in my bed, in my

room, in my dreams, and wanted to get ANY thoughts about earlier out of my mind.

I walked into my room and lied on the bed. I wrapped my body in the sheets and just

stayed still. I detected the sound of Ben talking over the phone with Sadusky because he

kept mentioning his name like if he was talking with him face to face. I closed my eyes

and listened until I finally drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

I was the first to be waken the next morning. I got up and thought, trying to think of this

strange dream I had. In it, someone broke into the house, and I had almost been killed. But

the most memorable thing about it, though, was the scroll had been stolen. Thank goodness

it had been only a dream. If that had been reality, it would be...

Then, I realized that it wasn't a dream. It was...real. Great. Just, great. Now we don't have

our evidence that is going to cost big. If we didn't get back that scroll, Ben would probably

never be trusted with anything again. In addition, whoever broke into the house would

probably figure the clue out, one way or another. So now, it was a chase to see who could

get the treasure first.

All these events flew by so quickly that I couldn't even it get straight. It was all, just

...confusing. So to get my head off the subject, I went downstairs into the kitchen where

I started to put on some coffee. As I was doing that, my mind put me back on the dreaded

event and the burglar. Suddenly, I thought of a horrible thought. Was that...Ian who

broke in last night?

He had the same figure as him and his height appeared to be the same, too. Plus, didn't

that pistol he used look like of Ian's? 'No,' I thought. 'It's not Ian. He's in federal

prison. There's no way possible he could've escaped.' But I had the same horrible

feeling I had yesterday that it was him.

I poured me some coffee and started to sip it. Even while drinking my 'comfort' drink,

I still couldn't get that terrible, pit feeling in my stomach out. It just wanted to stay there,

wanting to demolish me into its own world. At that moment, it got to be so bad, I did

something that I was technically, not allowed to do in the mornings except on emergencies.

But I did it anyways.

"Ben!" Silence.

"Ben!" Silence again.

"Great. Ben!" Still, only silence.

Then, I finally heard footsteps from above. My hopes went up, hoping that Ben finally

heard my frantic call and would now come to 'rescue' his true love. But, those hopes

went all the way down when my eyes saw Riley.

"Yeah?" he answered in a groggily tone.

"No. Not you. I was calling for Ben."

"Oh. Ben? He already left for Washington D.C."

"WHAT?"

"Sadusky wanted him at the FBI Headquarters when he was talking to him last night about

something that went on. Didn't listen in on it, though."

"You mean the break-in?"

"There was a break-in last night?"

I looked at him funny. "Yes. Didn't you hear the security system going insane?"

"Nope. I was playing video games most of the day yesterday after waking back up and was sleepy when I went to bed. But, I beat my high score! Now, my high score is 8,362,953!"

"...Riiight..." I walked back to the kitchen, wondering three questions. One, why would

Riley be so exhausted from playing video games. Two, why would Sadusky need Ben at

the headquarters THIS early in the morning. And three, was my feeling and thoughts true?

Did Ian really break-in? Or was my imagination going too far? This question was going

to have to wait, though. The manor was a mess, and it was calling my name to clean it.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Abigail?" I could hear Ben asking for me as I was throwing away the last bit of trash in

the trash can. 'Finally.' I sighed in happiness. 'Ben's back. At least some of my troubles

will escape for now.' Things were supposed to be better with him back. However, they

weren't.

"Hey!" I walked to his side and we kissed lightly. "So, how was the headquarters?"

"How did you know about...Oh. Riley must have told you about it. Anyways, about that.

See, Sadusky wants to go with me to Cairo to investigate on the clue. So, I'll be gone

tonight and tomorrow."

"Okay. Why did you come back to the house then?"

"One, to tell you about this. And two, I think I'm going to need somethings in a foreign

country with me. Don't you think?"

I blushed sheepishly. "Yeah. Forgot about that." Then, at a awkward moment, Ben went up

the stairs to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------

After about two hours later, Ben was ready to leave. "Riley, can you take care of yourself

while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll be fine."

He leaned to me. "Take care of him," he said to me, lowering his voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just giving Abigail some instructions that are strictly private."

Riley glared at him strangely. Then, he went back to his room to go on a mission. Defeat

the evil...whatever you call it from outer space...or wherever the game took him.

"I've got my phone if you need anything. I don't think you'll have too much of a problem

with Riley, but if you do, I'll be in reach."

"Okay. Well, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Probably." Then, he kissed me and went out the door. Now, it was me and Riley who had

to defend the house and ourselves. And make sure that the manor doesn't end up like if

a tornado ripped through it.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to update on the latest local news. When

I finally got it to the right channel, a news anchor flashed on the screen. But on the upper

right portion of her was a picture of Ian.

"Ian Howe, who was arrested and put into the federal prison, has now been on the lose for

6 days now. He was wanted for several charges against him. Authorities are asking if you

have any information on his whereabouts to contact them."

Suddenly, I turned it off. Now, I definitely knew it wasn't my imagination or my feelings.

The person who I had seen in Cairo, but worse, who had stolen the scroll was...Ian.

I had to warn Ben. He couldn't be gone now. I got up from the couch and walked quickly

towards the front door. But by the time I got hold of the doorknob, I could see Ben and

the car leaving the manor.

"Oh. No."

\

P.S. - Sorry I took so long to review, again! Please don't hurt me!


	7. Back to Work

Thank you so much to JustWriter2, who brought me back n2 reality! I forgot one

major detail that I'm going 2 add in my story that I was originally wasn't going 2

put. Thank you once again for putting me n2 reality and out of fantasy. I need it at

times like this! Lol. Anyways, here's another great chapter! Enjoy! And review if

I leave out any major details! Or if u want 2 compliment me! Ha-ha-ha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

My mind started to race. Was Ben going to be okay? I mean, with me to warn him over the phone won't defend him in anyway, what so ever. And plus, if I call him now, he'll think it's something about Riley and come back in a flash, distracting him from his work. And I didn't want to do that. So, how were Ben and Agent Sadusky going to protect themselves if they encounter him? Then, horrid thoughts started popping into my mind. What if Ian had a better way to get to Cairo, if he knew the next clue was going to be there? What if...he had a scheme to dare I think...kill Ben? Then, kill Riley and me without even knowing it? What if...

Suddenly, I realized something very important that I was probably going to hit myself over

the head later for. I had totally forgotten about work! I mean, how could I, Abigail Chase,

forget about my high position at the National Archives? Great. I'll have to go tomorrow and

work over time. Way over time if I wanted to catch up. How was I going to ever forgive

myself for this?

'Oh, well,' my mind told me. 'You can go tomorrow and get it done. Everything will be fine.'

I drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Everything's going to be okay, Abigail. Everything

will be fine," I told myself calmly, trying to console myself. "Now, to relax." Or at least

try to.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Dr. Chase," my assistant said in a somewhat happier tone than usual.

"Good morning." I walked into my office, thinking of what could be waiting on me to do

or fix. I would be engulfed with papers, finally talk to people who've been waiting on

me for I don't know how long, and take and call back to 5 million calls, it seemed like,

the entire day. Oh well. This is what I get for skipping work for a long 'break.'

I started off with a skyscraper of papers when my assistant came in again. "Need anything?

Tea? Coffee?"

"No. I'm fine." I could've used the coffee at that point in time, but I had work to do so I

could live. Who cares about coffee when you need to catch up on work so you can get

payed and not die?

There was a unusually, awkward pause before she broke the silence. "Not to butt in on your

personal life or anything, but I'm just wondering why you haven't been here in days."

I thought quickly about what to say. I couldn't just tell her, 'Oh, well, my fiancé believes

there's another part to the Templars' treasure we didn't know about, and there's proof also.

So he and the head agent of the FBI are on another continent trying to figure out the clue

while his best friend is lying around the house lazy, going to make another 'tornado' come

through the house. And addition to that, Ian, my fiance's most hated rival, has escaped from

prison, stolen the clue, and is probably now going to kill both him and the agent.' NO. I

couldn't tell her all that in detail. It was too personal for me to say out loud, although I did

share a lot of my personal thoughts and experiences with her that I haven't even told Ben.

And I'm not real sure what he'd say about them if I did. But what to say?

Then, an answer came to me. "Oh. I've been having to stay at home a lot. There has been

some...issues that have not allowed me to work recently."

"Well, okay. If you say so." She walked out of the room a little confused. Something was

telling me that she knew I was trying to hide something, but if she asked any questions,

then she thought she'd be fired in a heartbeat.

I gave out a huge sigh, thinking of what my day would bring me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to several officials, making endless phone calls, and getting papers done that

were a mile long, I thought I should call Ben now, when no one was around to interrupt me

with some super official crisis they had to fix or else it would be the end of the world.

Maybe he's had a MUCH better day than mine's been.

I dialed his cell number on the black buttons on the phone receiver and put the phone up

to my ear, waiting on an answer. After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?" he asked in a

concerned tone.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Well, right now, we're in Cairo trying to figure out where this clue can be." He sighed.

"We have several hunches, but so far, nothing. You?"

"I've been here at the Archives, working myself to death to catch up."

"Awwww. I'm sorry. Can I do anything to help?"

"No. I'll be fine with my super officials." I chuckled. "Listen, I wanted to call you about

something." Wonderful. My tone squeezed in a something-bad-is-going-to-happen hint

that caught him off guard.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" he questioned in an even more concerned voice.

I swallowed hard. "...Well...yesterday, right when you left, I was watching the news."

"Keep going."

"While I was watching, I discovered something..." I swallowed again. "B-bad."

"Okay. ...What was it?"

"I-I-Ian. He...he...escaped from prison...6 days ago." I felt tears fill my eyes quickly.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ben, I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you yesterday, but I didn't want to bother you!"

Tears slid down my cheeks softly. I didn't know why I was crying or why my hormones

decided to go up and down at that second, but they were while I was letting my feelings

take over me. Whether I liked it or not.

"Shhhh...shhhh..." He was doing everything to calm me down. "Everything will be okay.

Just relax."

"Ben, I can't relax! I know everything's not going to be okay. I just know." My hormones

overpowered my ability to do anything. They wouldn't let me do anything, but scream my

emotions out of me. Then, I lowered my voice into a whisper that Ben could just barely hear. "Ben, I'm so scared. I'm so scared for you."

"I know you are. And I'm just as scared as you are. I promise. Look, I've gotta go and look

some more."

"No! Please don't go!"

"Abigail, please relax. Look, I'll see you tonight at the house. Okay?"

"Okay." I didn't want him to hang up, but I had to let him.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked over at my computer to a confidential e-mail someone had

sent. A few minutes later, my assistant glanced into the office, seeing my eyes. Mascara had

most likely run down them, making my overall appearance to my eyes a disaster. Plus, my face was probably a wreck, not only in appearance, but in feelings. I could tell by the facial expression on her face that my face didn't appear to seem the same. A serious face. But a gloomy one.

"Are you, alright?" She had a concerned look on her face, waiting for me to give some kind

of response.

I looked up, startled by her question. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She gave me a weird look, then continued with her work as it was. When she was out of

sight, I grabbed my purse and searched through it for a mirror I had in it, which was hard

to find due to the size of it. The mirror is small, but it really does help you out in...beauty

ways let's just say. So, after about a few minutes, finally I find the thing at the bottom of

the bag. Well that's a convenient place to put something you need all the time. My fingers,

trying not to break it, carefully opened it up and showed me what I really looked like.

Turns out, I was right. My face was a mess. Especially with the mascara all messed up. This is what I hate about make-up. It stays on you perfectly fine until you cry like I did. Then that's

when it starts getting aggravating. REAL aggravating. Thankfully, I had my make-up remover

with me. I knew I wasn't going to look as clean without make-up on, but trust me. It WAS

for the better. I slipped out of the office and into the bathroom nearby. When I got into some

privacy, I started to scrub my face just as hard as right after I got back from the opening.

And just like the scrubbing I had done after the opening, light red covered my face, once

again. It didn't feel good at all, but it was worth it.

When I finally got through, I realized how much time had pasted by. I never knew that

scrubbing off make-up could take so long. But yet it only felt like 3-4 minutes. My

mind had drifted off into some other universe for one split second, so that was probably

the cause. I slipped back into my office and into my official looking chair to finish off

the long day.

----------------------------------------------------------

I opened up the front door in a relief. Finally, I was at home and at peace. But not for too

long. Riley had pulled it off, again. The living room was a disaster, only worse than the

first time, however. A vile odor filled all of my what-used-to-be fresh breathing air, making

it impossible to breathe. So to get to the living room without choking from the smell, I

held my breath and walked briskly into the room so I would have oxygen in a decent time.

I breathed hard several times. "Riley, why does the house smell so disgusting?" My

words demanded for an answer, but he didn't even seem to care.

"I don't smell anything. Why are you making such a big deal about it, anyways?"

"Because..." My words suddenly trailed off when I saw a pair of what seemed to be damp

socks and his sneakers. "Just...never mind." I walked back to the front door and outside, now furious at Riley. He making the house smell bad, after I told him to keep the house in

at least decent condition? That was just so...irresponsible of him. Then, again, I shouldn't

have left him here while I went to work. That was a bad decision to make from the start. I sighed, thinking of several possible ways to get rid of the odor when Ben's car showed up and pulled into the driveway. I sighed in both happiness and somewhat relief as he got out of the car and started to walk towards me.

Before I could even speak, he had something to say. "You'll will never guess where the

next clue is located," he said plainly.

"Is that saying that whether you give me my three guesses or not that I'll never figure it out?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, then. Where?"

"Mount Vernon."


	8. A Horrible Moment in Time

I thought about this for a moment."Mount Vernon?"

"Yes."

"How can that be related to..." My statement drifted off when I saw the look on Ben's face,

telling me not to make him explain any of this.

"Honestly, this was confusing to figure it. And no I don't know how this is related to Cairo,

but I'm suspecting its got to do something with the Templars' treasure."

"Oh." I said blankly. This was slightly confusing, even for me, who is supposed to know all

about history. But hey. Ben didn't explain it well and, he didn't get it either. So, how was

I supposed to get all this?

"Now if you'll excuse, I've got to get some rest before tomorrow." Ben turned towards the

house and started walking when I stopped him. "Wait! You might not want to go in there."

He faced me. "Why...?"

"Ummm...well...let's just say...it's not the freshest place to be right now. If you really want

to go in, I recommend you holding your breathe."

He stared at me with one of his weird looks and then replied, "...Okay." There was a

slight pause before he broke it.

"Abigail, do I really want to know what happened while we were gone?"

"No." I looked at him, making a serious look. Odd for something in a situation like this.

"You don't want to know. But you will. Trust me."

"Oh, don't worry. I trust you well enough." We continued to the front door, preparing

ourselves for the smell that would choke us to death.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight. You and Sadusky figured out that the clue in Cairo refers

to... Mount Vernon?"

"Yeah."

"And we're all going tomorrow over there to figure the next clue out?" The sound of Riley's

voice from my room sounded like he was a bit confused with this. But it was actually not

that at all.

"Yeah. It's actually really not a hard concept to get, Riley."

"For you, it might not. But when you starting explaining the clue in Cairo, you made my

mind spin and go off into another galaxy."

"When you say another galaxy, do you mean on how to beat your video games?"

"...Maybe," Riley answered sheepishly. "Is there a problem with that?"

Ben chuckled. "No, Riley. There isn't."

"Good. Now can I get some sleep before you wake me up at the crack of dawn tomorrow?"

"Sure," Ben said with a small laugh. "You're going to need it."

I could see Ben and Riley walk into the hallway as Riley said, "Ah, man! I hate when you say that! That means I'm going to despise what's comin up for me."

"Yes, I know you hate that. But its so if Ian has already figured out Mount Vernon, that we get

there first."

"I know. I know. I know Ian's out to get us. You don't have to tell me all of misery that's

going to come to us."

"Well...maybe I will."

"Ben!"

"Good night, Riley," Ben told him, trying to hold back his laughter.

I could tell by Riley's look that he was trying to be serious, but Ben was trying to have

a little fun. Riley turned towards the direction of his room and walked in that direction.

Ben, though, walked into my room.

I quickly looked up from the never ending novel I was reading. "So I guess you've tortured

Riley to death already."

"Apparently, yes I have," Ben said, letting a smile show across his face. "And I kinda like

it actually. But tomorrow...tomorrow will be..."

"Even more torture and even more hectic?"

"Yeah. More of that definitely."

I put my book on the night-table beside my bed. "Well, I better get some sleep. Good night,

Ben." I started to lay down when...another unpleasant, bad feeling came to my stomach. This

time it was just only to my stomach, thank goodness, compared to last time. But still, it was

telling me just as well that something unfortunate and unpredictable was going to occur.

And soon.

As I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the urging pain, I could feel Ben kiss me gently

on the forehead. "Good night." Suddenly, I felt a ring of security over me, making me

feel more secure about the whole situation.

But even with that soothing me, the warning signal kept going and going.

------------------------------------------------

"Ben, I know you want to get to Mount Vernon early, but why this early?" Riley groggily

said as he slowly got into the backseat.

"To avoid the traffic," I responded, getting into the passenger's seat.

"WHAT traffic is there in the morning?"

"The school and work kind."

"Yeah, but why did your fiancé get me up at 5 a.m.? That's just TOO early. He's insane!"

Ben was now catching up with the conversation as he got into the driver's seat (Luckily,

he knows where he's going, unlike SOME people at this time). He turned around to Riley.

"Hey. It could be worse. We could be stuck in traffic for 2 hours."

This seemed to get Riley in an alert, yet thankful mood. "Let's go then!"

"I thought that make you change your mind." Ben backed out of the driveway as Riley

muttered, "You're still insane, though."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Better be nothing." He drove the car out of the sight of the house. "Or else we'll have to

pull over and drop you out here."

"Oh, no. I don't want that now, Ben!"

"That's what I thought."

----------------------------------------------------------

It had been just a few hours after we started off for Virginia, but the feeling in my stomach

kept getting worse and worse. At points so worse, that I thought I'd have to throw up. But,

lucky for me, I didn't. Still, though, it was horrible.

Ben kept his eyes on the Virginia roads ahead of him, making sure we don't run into a

stop sign. Like Riley did one time with Ben. Riley was paying NO attention, what so ever, to

the road ahead of him. By doing this, his 'baby' got off on the wrong path and...you know the

rest. Ben was so shook up about the entire thing that when he got back to the manor, he made a contract, signed it, and swore that he would NEVER let Riley drive while he was with him.

Riley was in the backseat, doing the usual on his laptop, a McDonald's bag right beside him

with his trash in it. Did I mention that if he doesn't get breakfast, he's not in a good mood?

Ben and I found that out after about 20 minutes on the road when he started complaining

about the tiniest things for no apparent reason. Then, we found out about his problem, and

we ended up at McDonald's getting him a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit, a hashbrown, and

a large, caffeinated coffee just to be on the safe side.

We were about 30 minutes from our destination when right of the blues, a small, jet black car came right out in front of us, making Ben suddenly lose control of the car. I shuddered. 'Oh,

no.' I thought 'Oh, no.'

Just as we were about to crash it, the car speeded of the way, making sure it didn't interfere.

But, we were headed towards another, unalarmed car. "Ben!" I shrieked. My heart was beating

faster and faster as each horrid second went by.

However, Ben had lost control of the car, and he couldn't do anything about it. I closed and

covered my eyes, panicking for my life, and Ben's. But just as started to do that, I heard a

loud noise in front of me, spooking me. Glass breaking, the sound of the two vehicles

colliding, I couldn't stand it. It was horrid. Just horrid. That moment in time was probably one of the most horrific moments in my entire life. And it would spook me forever.

'My feeling was right.' I could feel tears roll down my eyes. 'Something horrible was going

to happen. And because of me, all of this happened. All of it.'


	9. Getting things straightened Out

Thank u 2 all of my great reviewers! Enjoy! Oh, and do please

R&R!

(P.S. - ROOOOLLLLLL TIDE, ROLL!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the car seat, softly sobbing and letting tears stream down my face. That moment had

been tragic for not only myself, but for Ben, Riley, and the passengers in the other car as well.

And it was all of my decision. Face it. It was me altogether. I could've told Ben last night

about my urging feeling. But I didn't. I could've even told him this morning about ten minutes

ago when it got to be so unbearable. But, I failed to do so. Now, all this had happened.

Then, I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. "Abigail...? It's okay now. It's all over. Everything's

going to be alright, Abigail. Trust me," I heard Ben say, trying to get back at my normal level.

However, no matter how hard he tried, or I tried to stay calm, I just couldn't.

My now bright red eyes looked up at him. "Ben, everything's not okay! I mean, we've just hit

someone who's probably going to sue us, and we're in a wreck scene! Plus, we don't even

know who caused us to have this wreck! And you say that everything's going to be okay! But

it's not! Okay?" I now saw Ben in a mood I hated him for him to be in. My mind blamed me

for everything now, and I was getting that horrible guilty feeling you get when you know

you've done something wrong.

I let out a long, huge sigh. "Look. Ben. I didn't intend to yell at you. B-But, I'm just so mad

and so...angry at what happened. And then I realized...I could've...prevented this."

Wonderful. Now he's going to think I'm a freak now.

He raised a brow. "You?" I nodded. "Abigail, there's nothing you could've done to...Abigail,

are you okay?"

I shook my head. "N-N-No, Ben. I'm not." My mind was still in shock from everything that's

happened the last few days. So it was difficult for me to talk, especially to him. I opened my

mouth to say something, but I saw the passengers in the other car get out.

"Here. I've got to work out something with them and see if they're okay. You can say what

you want to say to me later." Ben got out from the badly damaged door and walked over to

the other, innocent passengers who should be where they were headed to. Wonderful. Everything was a total mess. "Why did destiny set this right now?" I asked quietly. "Why us?

Why now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

After about thirty minutes, we finally had gotten things settled to a fair agreement as we and

the people in the other car were waiting for our temporary cars. But it seemed like only seconds than half an hour as I waited in shock. My legs shook, making it difficult for me to

stand, as I tried to support myself the best I could. Ben glanced over at me, but then turned all

of his attention from what he was doing, which was trying to calm Riley's shock.

"Abigail, everything's going to be fine. Stop shaking."

However, my legs continued to shake with shock filling them, not obeying Ben's request. But I didn't seem to care. All I wanted to do was do everything I could to get my shock out of me for good. Then, a really bad thought came to me.

"Ben? What if the person...who make us have this wreck was..."

"Was who?"

"Was...you know who! Was..." I actually was about to have the guts to say the name out loud when the keys for our cars finally came out.

"Thanks." Ben retrieved one of the set of keys out of the man's hand and the three of us

walked out of the building to a small, silver Grand Marquis parked in a nearby parking

space. The eerie silence followed us into the car, making everything at the time feel awkward. It was broken a few moments later, however, but the start up of the engine. Ben

maneuvered back onto the roads of Virginia, getting back on our way to Mount Vernon,

when he asked, "Abigail, what exactly were you going to tell me back in the car?"

I froze. My mind had gotten off the subject, thankfully, for a little while, but now it was

back. "I-I-I was going to tell you that...I-I had a f-feeling." I stuttered terribly in my statement, by at least I got the point across.

"Continue."

I gulped. "T-This f-feeling was trying to...tell me... something. W-When the accident happened...I realized this was the thing that it was trying to w-warn me about." Ben looked

at me a little funny, but still serious about it at the same time. Riley, on the other hand, had

a look on his face like if I was crazy at the time (which he's crazy too).

"And...I think I-I might know w-who caused us to w-wreck." My hand covered my mouth

suddenly, making me think about what I had just said. This was great. Just great.

"...Abigail, are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Probably."

"You mean, Ian?" I nodded as my eyes widened slightly. "Look, I think it was him, too, but

we don't have any proof he did this. Who knows how many small, black cars could be in

the area."

"True, but Ben...who else would've wanted us to get killed in an accident?"

"I don't know," he replied firmly. "But we can't just blame whoever we choose, no offense."

"Listen," Riley said, joining in on our conversation. "Can't we just forget about who made us

have the wreck? I mean, Ben was the one control of the car, wasn't he?" He opened his mouth to say something else, but when he saw the glare Ben had on his face, he suddenly

stopped short at his comment, not saying word about his theory of Ben wrecking the car.

Instead, he just said, "Let's just talk about something pleasant for the next few minutes, ok?"

Then, Ben opened his mouth to probably lecture Riley on another historical event, but was

cut barely when Riley commented, "Oh, and no lecturing about what you know about history

that I haven't even heard of. That goes for Abi, too." He leaned back in his seat as he muttered, "I hate when they torture me like that."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, and by the way, don't call me Abi."

"Not if Ben says I can't."

"Don't get your hopes up Riley." Ben responded, defending me. "I'm not going to let you

harass poor Abi." He winked, now letting me know he was only joking to him. "She's already been through enough. Haven't you, Abi?"

"Ben!"

He chuckled at my reaction as Riley questioned, "So, who wants to get started on our little

chat? Abi?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Okay! This wasn't a good chapter, yes I know. Sue me 4 all of the boredom I 've put n it. I was originally supposed 2 make this chapter about Mount Vernon. But I have

3 good reasons why I didn't:

1. Because I've got to know more about Mount Vernon.

2. I decided to make a chapter while I was doing this where Ben and Abi (ha-ha, Abigail!) get things straightened out.

3. So I could torture Abigail like nuts! (Okay, so the third reason isn't that great,

but WHO CARES? At least u get the point!)

I promise the next chapter will b longer AND better! I cross my heart and hope

2 die if I don't. And I will try 2 make sure I update sooner! GRRRR, Algebra!

I DREAD Algebra!


	10. Mount Vernon

Once again, I'm sorry that the past chapter wasn't very good, or least

n my opinion it wasn't. (I'm a perfectionist when it comes 2 really just

about anything. Of course, SOME people (like Freidon, my co-author 4

another NT story, and Isayssoccer.) know I am! Anyways, I hope this time, I please u and me! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed heavily with relief. Luckily, we were finally at our destination, Mount Vernon.

Thankfully. If I had to be stuck with Riley and Ben, teasing me about Abi, for one more

moment, the things I would've done to them. Ah, yes. My hands should've snatched Riley's

laptop while he wasn't looking, or at least one of his new video games he had with him for

some apparent explanation. Probably so it wouldn't take the risk of being stolen. But, I didn't! Ugh! Oh, well. At least I had my sanity, and also, I would get other opportunities to

make sure he didn't have his 'precious darlings.'

And Ben? Well, I should've made up a nickname out of the top of my head and used it against him. But, I'm not the best at making up things of that nature. So, I'd just have to get him back someway, somehow, later so the score is even.

As our tour group was headed towards the blue, large dining room at the other side of the

mansion, Ben tugged Riley and me aside right next to Washington's study, which was bordered by ropes hanging across the sides from its entrances. "So, Ben. Where is this next

clue you're talking about?" Riley blurts out randomly.

"I don't know. That's the reason I pulled you two over."

"Oh. Well, do you have any ideas?"

"One. It might be outside somewhere, but I don't know where to start."

"Maybe in the gardens?" I suggested.

"The gardens? Abigail, why did you say, the gardens?" Riley questioned, thinking that I had

said the most stupid answer in the world. Which is wasn't the best guess, but gardens are

pretty good places to bury objects. Or, for instance in our case, a clue.

"Well, gardens are pretty good places to bury things and are unsuspected."

"Oh yeah. The only thing I can bury there is seeds," he responded back sarcastically. Then, he

gave me this look that really fired up.

"Okay, what look on your face was that?"

"The I-was-right-and-you-were-wrong-one-so-get-over-it one."

I gave him a glance that I hoped would've frightened him. But after about a second doing

that, Ben instructed me a serious tone, "Abigail. Stop. Now."

"Riley started all this!" I pointed over at him, defending myself every way I could. But, according to the staring I was getting from Ben, I was losing. Badly.

"Abigail, just get over it. Okay?" There was a moment of silence for me before he continued.

"Now, unlike my friend, I think that the gardens would be a good, starting place to look. But

which one?"

'Oh, yeah,' I thought. 'There are two gardens. Not just one.' I looked towards our group, who

was about to go outside. "I think we should go the opposite of our group."

"Okay. That's a great idea," Riley commented sarcastically. "One problem. What is the

opposite, genius?" He stared with the exact look he gave me just several moments ago.

I gave him the glare I had been wanting to give Riley all day long. When he faced me in

the eyes, he fearfully, but slowly backed up.

"Abigail, what made Riley back up in fear?" Ben questioned.

"Your fiancé is not nice! Make her stop!"

"Abi..." Ben voice hid a serious tone in it.

"Okay! I'll stop! Just, don't call me that!" I begged.

"You mean...?"

"Yes!"

"See, Riley. That's all you have to do. Works everytime."

"Thanks, Ben." Riley stepped back to his place. "Now where were we? Oh, yeah. We were to

where genius here," He faced toward me. "Was going to tell us which garden to start at."

"Right. I think according to logic, they should start out in the Upper Garden. So, we would

go to the Lower one."

"Right. Come on." Ben made his way over to the front door as Riley and I trailed right behind

him. From Riley's body language, I could tell he hated his friend going for his fiance's suggestions, although most likely, I would be right about it. And besides, he and Ben have

been friends for a long time while Ben and I were engaged just only a couple of months back.

And though Riley's getting used to me gradually, but slowly, he still used to the things used

to be before little me popped in. So, I guess it's normal for anyone. Even him.

The three of us entered the backyard where two gardens appeared in front of our eyes. The

Upper Garden, which was also known as the Pleasure Garden, and the Lower Garden, or the

Kitchen Garden since it was closest to the kitchen. Since we went out towards the way of the

kitchen, we paced straight to where the Lower Garden started.

"Okay. You and Riley go in different directions to see if you can find any indication that

could lead us to our next clue." Ben instructed to us, ducklings. "I'll see if I can't find

anything near the entrance and keep a lookout."

"So," I said, facing Riley. "Which side do you want to search in?"

"You pick first. I'm not picking. You might get mad again." He gave an expression that told

me that he wasn't very happy with me nor Ben.

"Okay, then." I pointed towards one direction. "You go that way. And I'll go this way."I

pointed to another area. "Okay?"

"Whatever." Riley walked in the direction I pointed towards first. I turned a 180 and went

into my direction. Since I really didn't know where to start hunting, I bent down in a small,

grassy area with several bushes and started to rustle in them. My arms were scratched

continuously, the tiny pains making me tighten up. But, at the time, I really didn't care for

two reasons. One, if we find this clue, we'd find the treasure and live happily after, until

whatever next came up. And two, no pain, no gain on this.

After about 5 minutes, I looked up and suddenly panicked. Ben wasn't at the entrance like he

said he'd be. I turned in all directions and lucky for me, he was headed towards the middle

of the two gardens. "Just a false alarm," I told myself. "It's okay." But, why was he headed

in that direction?

At that moment, the answer sprang into my mind. In the middle of the two gardens, there

was a small area where George Washington had experimented with a lot of plants. He called

it his pleasure garden. If Washington had a clue to the rest of the Knights Templar treasure,

then for no one to find it, he must have buried it there.

I stood up and exited out of the garden and to the middle. There, I saw Ben hunched over,

kneeling on the ground. I kneeled right beside him and saw the unpredictable. To my shock

and excitement, a small, skinny memory box lied in front of us.


	11. The Last Clue

The box was illustrated with a beautiful, original picture on the top surface of it. This was

something I had never seen before. Although it was covered partly by the soil covering it,

it was still amazing to see. Trust me. It's probably one of the prettiest pictures I've ever seen

in my most recently...crazy life.

Ben picked up the box and set it on the surface of the ground. He wiped his hand across the

top and revealed the entire picture, letting the colors reflect from it. Now, it was even more

gorgeous than before.

"Wow." I said blankly. "Just...wow."

Ben turned around, facing me with a smile opening up to me. "Is that the only adjective you

can think of?"

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what I had allowed my mouth to say.

He chuckled. "Well, in order to be married to me, you're going to have to use a lot more

adjectives than that," he teased.

"Okay. Fine then. I'll think of some new words to use. Just tell me, why did you come over

here without telling me? I'm not mad. I'm just wondering why."

"I-"

"Why was I abandoned all alone? At least she could've been with me." We turned around. Riley was standing there, with a not so Mary Sunshine expression on his face.

"Oh. Sorry, Riley. But I wanted to test a hunch I had."

"Okaaay. What was your hunch that was so important." There was a hint of anger in Riley's tone, as you can imagine. He doesn't like to be left alone. Especially in that episode in

Philadelphia when I ran to hide from Shaw directly after entering a market, leaving him in my tracks.

"My hunch was the clue wasn't hidden in one of the other gardens, but here, George

Washington's 'little garden.' Some of his time was spent here, experimenting with plants,

planting them in various ways. I thought if he had anything valuable to bury, he'd do it

here most likely. However, I didn't want to let you and Abigail know about it until I either

had proved it right or wrong, so I went by myself." He then pointed at me. "She just followed

me here without me even knowing about it. So technically, both of you were abandoned."

"Oh."

Turning back towards the hopeful clue, Ben gripped onto the two locks that secured the

contents inside. Then, with some force, CLICK! went the locks, opening up the box. Riley

seemed to jump back in some sort of fear.

"Don't break it, Ben! You know how jumpy I get when you open antique things!"

Another small smile spread across Ben's face. "Yes, I know that. But we'll deal with your

problems later when we ACTUALLY have the time and attention to."

"Man!" Riley was having a bad day, and we all knew it. But Ben and I really didn't care at the

moment how bad his day was and could get. The question that floated in our minds were was,

'Does our next clue lay in here?'

Ben continued opening up the box. He lifted the top up and down at the bottom lied our

supposedly clue. He took hold of the folded piece of delicate paper and unfolded it and read

the message in a loudness of tone Riley and I could hear.

"Now, you're ready for your last and final clue.

In order to find what your heart desires,

Go to the location of where you found the last part of the treasure

And look in the coast, near the dock.

Look hard enough and you will indeed find

The other missing part of the Knights' Templar treasure."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Wow-" I saw Ben give me the look and I suddenly had

a second thought. "I mean, that's...amazing."

"Atta, girl."

Riley stared at us confused as ever. "Huh?"

"She's learning how to use better adjectives than wow. Aren't we, Abi?"

"Ummmm, hmmmm," I responding, hinting something to Ben in my tone saying, 'Please stop

using Abi on me. NOW.

"Okay, can we just figure out this clue now? Please, Ben?"

"Alright, Riley. We'll do what you want to do. It's not fair Abi gets all of this special treatment

and you don't," he said, sympathy flooding out.

"Thank you, Ben," Riley told him sweetly.

"You're welcome. Now, in the clue, since it says to go to the location of the last part of the

treasure, we should be going to New York."

"And when it says in the coast, it's referring to the Hudson River," I added in.

"Right. And the dock is where they probably unloaded the treasure. But what dock are they

referring to?"

There was a moment of silence before Riley commented, "Maybe if you had a friend who was

smart and had a LAPTOP to figure the route of the ships, maybe we could figure out what

dock they're talking about."

Ben turned around. "Is that a hint, Riley?"

"Yup."

"Well then, I suggest we get out of here, go back to the house really quick and get some

necessities, and make our way to New York while Riley figures out the route of the ships."

"I agree with him," I said, pointing at him. My legs straightened as I stood up, my muscles wanting to stretch for three hours. But due to time, my muscles would have to stick it out and

be stiff. "Just one thing, Ben."

"Umm, hmmm?" He got up fully on his feet, his muscles probably screaming for a stretch as

well.

"It might be a great idea if we covered up the holes we made."

"Oh, right. I'll cover this one up. You two go and cover up the other ones before the tour

goes over there. Let's plan to meet at the car in 10 minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uck." I looked at my fingernails in disgust. They pleaded out for a long, nice soak due to

the brown that destroyed the usual white color. However, they were at the bottom of my

'NEED to do list,' so unfortunately as much as it wanted and probably needed something,

they'd have to wait, just like my stiff muscles.

"Hmmm...I'm assuming your nails are a wreck," Ben commented as he drove, his eyes on

the road and NOT my nails.

"Yeah."

"See. This is what happens when you get your nails done for I don't know how much money

and then go with Riley and me and dig and bury up holes in the ground."

"I'll think about that next time, if we ever discover something like this again and need to do

the exact same things we did." I looked in my mirror and suddenly saw the same black

car that caused us the wreck behind us, about 100 feet from us. I looked at the road ahead of

me for just a second and blinked so I could really get into reality before looking back. But

when I did, it was gone. For the rest of the time, I sat silent in my seat, thinking about what

car Ian had, other than the stolen catering truck.

When we parked in front of the house, Ben asked, "You seem so quiet, Abigail. Why?"

"B-Ben, is Ian's car...small and black perhaps? With no tag on the front?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because...I think I saw him when we were heading back. I turned to see the road in front of

me, blinked, and looked back. But when I did, it was gone. Like magic."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's amazing what u can do n only less than 2 days! The original document

got deleted last night, and I had 2 start over. UUUGGGHHH! Long story.

Don't wanna talk about it!


	12. Sudden Surprise

**Disclaimer: Just 2 let u know, as much as I** **LUV National Treasure smiles n a**

**sneaky fashion, I STILL DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NT!!!! However, I think I might have enough money 2 buy Riley!!! YEA!!!! Lol. :) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben raised a brow when I said the words, 'Like magic.' "Are you sure this was Ian? It's not

that I don't trust you, but there are a lot of other cars exactly like-"

"Yes!" I argued. "I mean, I don't have any concrete proof, but..." My statement drifted into

the air when I felt the back of a freezing palm against the side of my forehead. "Riley? Why

is the back of your palm against my forehead?"

"I'm making sure you're not sick or anything. Cause' you're making no sense." He

took his hand away from my forehead and placed it to where it had last been.

Ben made a whaaaa? face at him for several moments, confused and wondering why he did

what he did. Then after he got his point across, he turned back to me. "So, if you don't have

any, positive proof, how do you know it was Ian?"

I paused, different ways of having to break it down to him, streaming through my head. "...I- I." Tears began to build unbearable pressure in my eyes that I couldn't bear. "I...I..I just don't

know! These stupid feelings-" I shuddered unexpectedly, right in the middle of the sentence

as Ben pulled me close, my head resting on his shoulder.

"What about these feelings?" he asked gently.

For a couple of seconds, I didn't even feel like answering due to tears streaming down my

face softly. "Th-th-they always t-tell me something h-h-horrible's going to h-happen. And

s-s-ooo far, the-they've been right. I-It's just all wrong!" I really don't have a clue to why I used the word, wrong, but I guess to me at the moment, I guessed it just seemed liked the right word.

I sobbed, not knowing what to do at the time, but just cry and let Ben keep me close to him

so he could console me. There could've been better things to do, like go into the house first,

then cried. Or just take it like a trooper and gone on with everything else, neglecting all of

my feelings. But at that time, I couldn't do either. I just had to get it out, all of it.

After a few minutes when my tears began to ease, Ben turned me so I would be able to face

him. "Abigail, look at me." My teary, scared eyes met his strong, blue ones cautiously.

"Listen to me, Abigail. Take a few deep breaths. In and out."

I shut my eyes tightly as I started to inhale, then exhaled. I repeated this a few more times

and opened my eyes after exhaling a breath one last time.

"Better?"

"Somewhat. Thanks."

"Now, do you think you can get a few things you may need and finish up where we left

behind?" Ben asked firmly.

I slowly nodded. "I think I can."

"Good. I'll leave you to get whatever you may need." He started in the direction of the

mansion and I followed, several feet behind him. As my legs carried me through the door and

up the stairs, Ben continued downstairs, getting Cheetos, Riley's one and only food he must

have at ALL times, and a few extra supplies. I entered my bedroom and packed my silk,

lavender pjs, a couple of outfits, some make-up, and a few other necessities I'd probably

need, cramping up the small luggage bag I used since a huge one wouldn't be necessary.

Although...it would've packed everything I needed plus additional room for anything else.

But as you can imagine, I didn't have ANY time to waste. Ben would be prepared and ready

to leave in a snap. Riley, of course, didn't have to pack anything, so he probably got into a

grudge match with Ben for his Cheetos. So, yeah. I really had only a trifle of time.

With the 5 pound bag on my small shoulder, I made my way down the stairs where I guessed

the scene. Ben was trying to keep his best friend from his favorite snack food. Yep. Just like

I thought.

"Abi. Tell your fiancé to hand over the bag so I don't go hungry."

"Riley, these are for on our way to New York so we don't have to stop by McDonald's

again."

"Yeah, but I like McDonald's!"

I sighed. "I've got to make a call to my assistant, lying to her why I wasn't there and tell her

I won't be there for another few days, pulling out another lie."

"Okay. You do that while I put THESE in a spot RILEY will never find them." Ben walked

out to the car with Riley chomping at his heels, trying to fight his way with Ben for the bag

as I started to call the Archives. Since my assistant wasn't there (I'm kind of relieved she

wasn't so I wouldn't have to get into the mess I was in), I left a message with another

employee, leaving her a message telling I had some things come up and couldn't be there for

another few days, but told her to save my work, so I could deal with it once I got back.

I walked out to the driveway, put my bag in the trunk, and got into the passenger seat. From

my mirror, I could see Riley really disappointed, but so angry at the same time as well.

"Abi, PLEASE tell Ben over there to hand over the bag. I'm serious! I'll starve if I don't!"

"Oh. Calling Abigail Abi, are we, Riley? I think that's her decision."

"That's true, Ben," I replied, going along. "And I think since he called me Abi twice after me

telling him that was wrong, I think not allowing the Cheetos is a great idea."

Riley slumped back into the car seat as Ben drove out of the driveway. "Ah, man! But,

Abigail-"

"Not buts, Riley. Her decision." Ben smiled victoriously, knowing all along I was going to

say no.

The car ride over to New York was for one thing, long. But for another, plain misery. Riley

kept exaggerating on how he was nothing without food (specifically the Cheetos) and

also annoyed Ben and me pretty well to the point where he was standing on our last good

nerve. And he was sitting right on top it. But that only went on for the first hour and a half.

After that, he started playing games on his laptop, occupying his brain, and the hours were

spent at peace with one another.

Finally after what had seem to be an eternity, the amazing skyline of New York City finally came into sight. I sighed in relief along with nighttime sky, starlit everywhere. We would finally be able to find this other part of the Knights' Templar treasure, capture Ian...somehow and put him back behind the cruel bars of prison, and Ben and I could live happily ever after. For a while, at least.

Shortly, Ben pulled up and parked next to a towering, creme hotel. "I'll go see if I can't find

us a hotel room. You and Riley stay in the car. Oh, and if he asks for his bag, tell him it's out

in the middle of space."

"I heard that!" Riley claimed. A small smile lit up my face. I don't know why Ben said what

he said or why Riley claimed to have heard his comment when he was REALLY playing

goofy on his laptop, but boy was it humorous.

Then, a feeling gave out a shock as I jumped back in my seat. I didn't know why it did this

for just a few seconds, but after that, it was perfectly clear. In my mirror, I suddenly saw Ian,

the same cruel, cold-hearted man he was before he got sentenced to his jail term. But even

worse, he was walking towards me with a casual look, acting like he was harmless, and

nothing would happen. I suddenly got another shock, giving me the feeling something was

going to turn out horribly.


End file.
